


Epilogue (For Now)

by kangelique



Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [29]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Basically my death, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Killian's death, Season 5 episode 11 "Swan Song", emma's thoughts, oh my god this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique
Summary: It's the way he clings and she clings back.It's the way the darkness gave them no choice.It's the way he needs her to do this, and this time, she can't be selfish.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327670
Kudos: 6





	Epilogue (For Now)

**Author's Note:**

> Last piece of poetry -is it poetry? I don't even know- before I begin posting for my Winter Fluff series.

**Epilogue (For Now):**

_ Her hand trembles with knowledge  _

_ She was meant to be a princess _

_ Once she thought carrying an invisible crown over town was heavier _

_ But what’s heavy is the sword, is her footsteps _

_ The closer she gets, the farther he will be _

_ He’d warned he wasn’t strong enough _

_ It’s clear now he is strong, he can be a better man _

_ But he is choked by darkness, _

_ And she is fighting to love centuries of misguided notions _

_ She doesn’t want to lose him _

_ Yet he can’t hold on forever _

_ So she kisses him, tries to memorize the last of him _

_ He lets go, just enough to give her space, just enough to trick her into thinking she can do this _

_ She starts shaking her head, she can’t kill the man she loves _

_ But his small smile speaks of better days and forgiveness _

_ His eyes say he’s ready, he’s determined, he can no longer to stay _

_ His arms are open, inviting the monster she became _

_ It’s his cry that breaks her knees _

_ It’s the way he clings and she clings back _

_ It’s the way he’s already limp and lifeless as he hits the ground _

_ And even then there was too much left unsaid _

_ She falls with him, forgets their audience, forgets she is a mother and a daughter _

_ Because at this moment she is as dead as her lover.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
